the illusions we create
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Uzu is the demon container and as such needs a compatable partner to keep her alive. But with Sarutobi dying the only one who can take his place is kakashi. is it love or a slaughter in the making? female naruto/kakashi review please.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning and the citizens of the village had yet to wake; to greet the day. The elderly man walked quickly, and silently down the street as the morning mist swirled around his ankles. His long white robe the only protection against the chill in the air as he made his way to one residence in particular. He had a few choice words for the person inside. What the kid had done earlier the night before was horrible. Savage. Cruel even, and he wanted to know why seven of his subordinates had lost their lives like _that_. The kid had never attacked anyone without reason. Hell, she rarely defended herself at all.

It wasn't that she was weak. She wasn't.

She was simply too strong. Had always been that way, since the day that she had been born. The day that the demon fox had been sealed inside of her by her own father. The fourth Hokage. The man had sealed the demon inside of her knowing that she was the only one who could go head to head with the demon and win. Still that didn't mean that she could do what ever she wished. She was still a kid after all.

Once he reached her apartment he suddenly felt the need to post a great big neon sign out side the appartment with the bold glowing red letters.

**IF NOT OUT OF THIS APARTMENT IN FIVE MINUTES, AVENGE MY DEATH.**

But that would be pointless since she wouldn't really kill him. He was her partner after all. She needed him alive or she would die. But then again since he was only fifty five percent compatible maybe she didn't need him at all. He didn't bother knocking. Knowing her; she probably already knew that he was there. Whether she was asleep or not. Walking just inside the door he softly closed the door and looked around the dim room. There were no dirty dishes, clothes, books, or anything else lying about. Everything was neatly in it's place. He almost felt cheated but he had to give credit where credit was due. She was a clean little monster. Walking by a lamp he ran one of his fingers down the shade and looked at his finger. No dust.

Just how often did she clean anyway? He could still smell the lemon scented pledge. Sighing he walked across the room to the door that led into her bedroom and slowly opened it.

The bed room was a bit brighter thanks to the soft glow of the rising sun. And the person he sought lay under the dark red, black, and copper comforter on the bed. He couldn't even see her head. If mot for the fact that her small hand hung over the edge of the bed, the slender fingers almost touching the floor; he would have thought that she wasn't even there.

"Uzu-chan, I've got a bone to pick with you-" The old man said sharply. Nothing. Not even a twitch, or whine. Was she really a kid or an old woman in desguise? Letting out a frustrated huff he marched over to the bed and shook the comforter and the one under it. "I said I have a bone to pick with you, brat!" He growled as he shook harder.

"Then speak or get the hell out of my room." The slight figure under his hands said. The sound of her voice made him jump, and he suddenly felt like a little kid, that had been caught by his parent; with his hand in the cookie jar.

"You killed seven of my best Anbu Black Ops. Brat, and I want to know why." Sarutobi demanded and backed away as the kid slowly sat up and the comforter fell away from her. Her unnerving eyes stared right at him like she was trying to see his very soul. She was a lovely child. Angelic face, pale skin, soft rose pink lips, long silver-platinum blond hair that fell to the small of her back, and vivid red eyes similar in color to the sharigan.

Beauty like hers was a rare thing. She would make a great partner to some lucky man; other than him.

"If they don't want to die then they should leave me alone. And you, Saru-kun; should discipline your men better. I get really tired of your fools thinking that they can make sport of me without fear of me retaliating." Uzu said as she pushed her long hair back from her face as she stretched. _Damn what time is it? _She thought as she looked at her digital clock and waited for her partner to speak. It was only five fourty five in the morning.

And the bastard had woken her up for this bullshit.

"Sport of you? Just so we're on the same page here...you mean that they approached you with the intent to..." Sarutobi let his voice trail off and she nodded confirming his thoughts, and fears. Damn it, those fools never learned did they. First they hand her over to a serial killer to be murdered. Then they sold her in a slave market as a concubine. Then they wired her apartment to blow sky high with her inside. And now this shit too. When would it end? Not even having her disguise herself as a boy could save her.

The attacks would only get worse as she grew up. Maybe they could fake her death? Marry her off to some one with a pristigious family, or name? Those seemed to be the only two choices he had now.

Either one would work but only one would keep her from finding a younger, more compatible partner. One that wasn't dying at the pace that he was. He had learned only a few weeks ago that he was dying of cancer. He would be lucky if he lived past the Chunin exam's a few months from now. "Forgive me, for disturbing you Uzu-chan. You have practice with your team later so go back to sleep." Sarutobi said gently as he started to leave when Uzu spoke again,

"Sarutobi, I found a more compatable partner."

Sarutobi stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "Who? How compatible is he?" He asked curious to know the name of the man whom would be holding her life in his hands.

Uzu gave him a soft smile, "He is one hundred and twenty percent compatible. It's Kakashi." She said as she rubbed her hands over her face. She was exhausted.

Sarutobi was struck dumb for a moment. He was torn between asking "Seriously?' and cheering. He could arrange for Kakashi to take care of her as her true partner. Gods, knew that the damn man needed a good woman to keep him in line and put the fear of god into him. And Uzu could do both and then some.

Anyone who was remotely compatible as Uzu's partner would be infused with her chakra, they would become stronger, faster, more able to survive whatever was thrown at them. Their lives were extended considerably, and they practically stopped ageing. They served as her shield, sword, and her lover. Unfortunately he was far too old to full fill some of the requirements that a partner filled. The lover part for instance. He was more of her _really_ elderly brother than a lover.

Thank god, because he would have died of a heart attack trying to take care of her behind closed doors.

Kakashi was a good man. _Really... _He was honorable. _Sort of. _

Kind. _When he wanted to be._

He would keep her safe and grow to love her. _Maybe._ _Worse case scenario they would kill each other before they had kids._Where had his awe inspiring confidence gone off too all of a sudden? Did he really have no faith in his ninja's at all. _Well, now that you mention it..._

"**SHUT UP!**" the old man yelled as he beat his head against the wall. Uzu watched him with a bemused expression. This always happened when he talked to himself. It was one of the many reasons she kept him as her partner. He amused her to no end, she would miss him when he died.


	2. Chapter 2

After making Sarutobi clean the blood from his head off of her bedroom wall she finally managed to get a bit of sleep before her alarm clock went off and she killed it by throwing it across the room, where it hit the wall and shattered like glass.

Damn, now she had to get a new one. She thought as she got dressed in a red wife beater, black with the kanji for 'demon' on her jacket and black Capri pants, pulled her hair back into a pony tail and ate the very questionable breakfast that Sarutobi had made for her.

Honestly when was the last time the man cooked? She thought at first that it was coal on her plate.

All and all today was going to be a horrible day.

How was she going to survive putting up with teme/uke boy Uchiha, his hideously pink groupie and Kakashi. She wasn't for the simple reason that she had under two hours of undisturbed sleep and she was feeling bitchy. She would kill the uke boy, the groupie and probably enslave was skipping work completely to train by herself.

_Because I'm an alien and thats how I roll._

Now if only she could figure out how to do that funky tongue thing. She thought as she walked through the village to the bridge where her team was waiting on her. She liked to hear them complain about her alter ego.

"Where is that freak? He's late!" Sakura groused as she threw punches at the air. Apparently she wanted to punch 'Naruto' around.

_Well too bad,_ _bitch, today I'm solo. _Uzu thought as she paused on the bridge to put the head phones to her IPod on, and stretch a bit.

"The fool probably forgot that we were meeting today." Uke boy Sauske said as Kakashi appeared.

"Yo,...oh, whats with Naruto? He isn't here yet?" Kakashi asked curiously as he looked around completely forgetting that he was four hours late. The blond was usually the first one to arrive. It took Kakashi a second to notice the girl a few feet away stretching. There was something familiar about her.

Uzu listened to her two other team mates gripe and bitch about why 'Naruto' should never have become a ninja. Uzu didn't feel the need to listen to the dumb asses speak about her like she wasn't even there. She was only considered dead last because the teachers at the academy had sabotaged her grades.

Not wanting the demon kid to get higher scores than the Uchiha prodigy on his tests. None had beleived that 'Naruto' was that smart and actually paid attention. Not that it mattered to her one way or another.

Kakashi studied the kid as she bent her body this way and that. He knew that he knew her from somewhere, but for the life of him couldn't figure out where. She was a beautiful girl. Slightly smaller than the average thirteen year old. Petite. Lithe and well toned.

_She is a ninja._

Kakashi realized as she finished her stretches and started to jog past he and his team. At the last moment as she passed him she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, and smiled...Naruto's smile. Kakashi was floored. Was that girl really his student, Naruto. And if so why had the kid come to the bridge like that if he did'nt want to train with his team? Had the kid been spying on them without them knowing it?

Several hours later Kakashi had had enough of Sauske's attitude, and Sakura's whining for a date and sent them away. The girl from the bridge was still on his mind. If the girl really was Naruto in desguise then she would still be training. And he wanted answers. Using his keen sense of smell he tracked the girl from the bridge, through the woods surrounding the village, and finally the scent came to an end at Naruto's apartment.

_So that kid really is Naruto. Well, I came thins far might as well see just what the hell the brat is up too. _Kakashi thought as he climbed up the stairs and stopped when he heard voices coming from inside the apartment. Voices, as in more than one. Who was in there with his student?

Sarutobi sat at the table in the small dining room waiting on Uzu as she fixed the herbal tea that they both enjoyed so much, jasmine, rose hip, orange blossom, and chamimile tea. If one put some honey and milk in it; it was very good tea.

But that wasn't why he had dropped by. _Yes it is._

No it wasn't the only reason. _Are you sure about that?_

Why was it that he was always asking himself questions and shit and answering himself too? _Because your nuts. _

He wasn't crazy or anything like that. _Are you sure about that? I have three words for you Sarutobi, therapy; get some._

Why was he suggesting theropy to himself? _Because the sane part inside me recognises that I'm going insane._ Oh. Fucking. Good. Just what he needed to lose his mind. Happy day.

Sarutobi thought as Uzu finished making the tea and placed a cup in front of him. "Are you still with me Sarutobi? Or are you too busy talking to yourself?" Uzu asked as he snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked curiously knowing that he hadn't really been paying attention.

"The voices dear, are you going to listen to them?" Uzu asked as she sat down at the far side of the table across from him.

"What, no. I'm not going to listen to the voices at all." Sarutobi said. _Yes you are. _He would rather die than admit that he was going nuts. _Oh, write an inspirational suicide note! Uzu can help set everything up!_

**"Did'nt I tell you to shut up already!" **Sarutobi bellowed as he flipped the table over as he jumped up. Luckily Uzu had known that he was going to do that and had had the presence of mind to move away, and take her tea and tea kettle with her. She sat in her chair far away from the destruction that the old man had caused, and sipped her tea and waited for Sarutobi to calm down.

It took a minute or so but he finally managed to get himself under control. "Sorry about the table." He muttered as he picked it up and set it back the way it had been before he had flipped out on her. Uzu watched him as he put everything to rights and sat back down.

His mind was slipping. It was sad, that he was losing his grip on his sanity because he wasn't completely compatible to her. Redoing the exchange would take some of the stress off of his mind, but it would work only so long. He only had a few months left to live, and the last thing she wanted was for him to suffer more than he was going to. He would become stark raving mad by the time died if the deterioration was allowed to continue.

"Sarutobi, come here." Uzu said as she set her tea cup on the counter behind her and bit her index finger and waited for him to take the blood that would stablize his mind. The old man took her bleeding hand and stared at the blood.

He knew what she was trying to do for him, but was wary of taking the blood since he was already dying. If he took what she was offering him she would suffer even more when he died. To her it would feel as if she had died, instead of him. She would be the same way she had been after escaping the men who had bought her as their concubine. The fact that she was no longer an innocent was something that no one was aware of beside the two of them. Sarutobi knew that she had changed drastically since her return to the village.

She was quieter, more devious, and calculating. Even cold in some ways. It was something that saddened him. She had always been such a kind child. Always smiling, telling jokes, and playing games.

He had almost had her close to being the way she had been before the incident but the nightmares and the villagers anger, always foiled his attempts to save her. He had lost his temper on several accasions and had hired people people outside the village to kill her tormentors for hurting her.

Sighing he started to tell her no but she kicked his legs out from under him and sat on his chest and forced her bloody finger in his mouth. He was so startled by the action that he didn't get the chance to struggle, couldn't even if he wanted too. In her own way she was trying to repair the damage that she had caused. She was trying to save him as much as he was trying to save her. Because they were the same. They both were broken. And both hated the village that had broken them.

Kakashi sat outside the window listening to the two inside and had been more than a little stunned to find the third Hokage in the apartment. What was he doing there? And why was Naruto still in his girl form?

Once she was sure that Sarutobi had swallowed the blood she got off of him. "There better? Now you can tell me the real reason that your here." she said as she got up and sat back down in her chair. Sarutobi sat up with a groan.

"That hurt. I'm here to talk to you about Kakashi, and who will take my place once I'm gone." Sarutobi said as he stood. Outside the window Kakashi cocked his head to the side when he heard his name mentioned. Why did the third Hokage want to talk to the brat about him? He wondered curiously.

"What about Kakashi?" Uzu asked as she picked up her tea and took another sip. It was getting cold. Grrrr. Sarutobi muttered and figited for a few minutes before speaking to her again.

Yeah, what about Kakashi? Where exactly was this conversation going? Kakashi thought as he moved as close to the window as he dared so that he could hear them better.

"I want to arrange for you to marry Kakashi as soon as possible." Sarutobi blurted out catching Uzu by surprise since she was choking on her drink. Uzu coughed until her air way was once again clear before she gasped out, "What! Are you fucking insane? He doesn't even like or know me. Your plan wouldn't work. Aside from what I just mentioned he doesn't know that I'm a girl."

Kakashi sat completely still. The third Hokage wanted him to marry Naruto. If he was a man that could be easily shaken he would have slit his wrists already. There was no way that he was marrying a... Wait did Naruto just say that he was a girl? As in of the female gender? Kakashi suddenly felt the urge to scream to the heavens, "What is going on here?" Kakashi had to agree with the kid; the third Hokage must be insane if he thought that he could make Kakashi say "I do" to that kid against his will.

Sarutobi sighed, and tried to get Uzu to understand his point of view. "Despite how he appears he would make a good husband. And any children that the two of you had would be safe from the villagers, you would be safe from them. And you already said that the man is more than compatible to be your partner. He would care for you." Sarutobi said gently as he hugged her to try and calm her down.

It did'nt work. She pushed him away and yelled, "I dont wanna. I dont wanna. I dont wanna-" Then she reared back her fist and hit him and yelled, "Stupid Sarutobi!" And ran out the door nearly knocking it off of it's hinges.

Kakashi mirrored her thoughts as she ran past him as fast as she could. He didn't wanna.

Sarutobi smiled knowing that Kakashi had been outside the window the whole time listening. Uzu had been so intent on his presence that she had missed Kakashi's all together.

_Idiots, they deserve each other. _Sarutobi thought with a grin as Kakashi vanished and Uzu continued to run wildly through the village. The pieces of his chess board were in place, now it was time to make his play for the win.


	3. Chapter 3

Since running away from Sarutobi earlier Uzu had gone to her favorite place in the entire village to think. _That jerk. That pig. That back stabbing son of a bitch! How dare he think to force his will not only on her but Kakashi as well. _She would kill him before he sank his claws into the copy nin.

The only reason she let him even suggest it is….because she kind of liked the idea in the first place. It was inevitable that she would love her partner. But Kakashi wouldn't. He wouldn't like being forced to marry her, and in the long run it would kill; her to be tied to someone that didn't feel the same way that she felt.

Sarutobi knew this, so why had he brought it up? Could the fact that he had such a short time left be making him worry about her welfare once he was gone? It was possible. Then again it was also possible that he just wanted to mess with the two of them.

Kakashi had left Naruto, Naru-ko's apartment….damn, what did he call her? Pest. _Isn't a strong enough word._

Brat. _She is but still…_

Woman? _My head is going to explode. _

The aggravated ninja thought as he came to the top of monument mountain, and saw the girl in question sitting with her knees against her chest watching the people in the village below.

_I wonder what she thinks about all of this. _Kakashi thought as he silently moved closer to the girl. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't sense him behind her. How should he approach her? Should he make it seem like he had stumbled upon her sitting there thinking or should he make it seem like he didn't know who she was and ask some questions?

Pretending that he didn't know who she really was would be fairly easy since she didn't know that he knew so that was the plan of action that he decided to take.

Clearing his throat to get her attention. She nearly fell off of the mountain in her haste to see who was behind her. The expression on her face was a combination of 'oh shit' and 'why me' something that Kakashi couldn't help but find cute. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as she finally settled down a bit.

"Ugh…yeah. You scared me though." Uzu said as she looked over the edge of the mountain.

"Oh. Sorry again, but I've never seen you around before and I was wondering if you have special permission to be in the village." Kakashi said cheerfully. She stared at him for a second before a look of relief crossed her face. Kakashi wanted to know what she was so relieved about.

"Yes, I have permission. I just came up here to hide from someone. I'm sorry that you were bothered." Uzu said nervously. How else was she supposed to act? He was one of her biggest problems right now.

"Oh, it's no bother miss, but who are you hiding from; if I may ask?" Kakashi said as he put his porn book away after a moment.

"It's fine. I'm hiding from my great uncle. He's up to no good and I came here to think because he normally doesn't come here to find me." Uzu explained with a shaky smile.

"I see. What do you think he's up too?" Kakashi asked feigning curiosity. The girl looked sad for a moment before she smiled at him.

"He's trying to arrange a marriage between me and one of the ninja's here." She said as she stuffed her hands into her pant pockets.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked genuinely curious this time. He really wanted to know. The girl looked thoughtful before answering him.

"It's because of my blood line limit. I have to have a partner who is compatible to me. Because without one I would go insane and start hurting others, but that isn't the only reason that I need a partner. My current partner is dying, he hasn't got more than a month or two left, and the strain of being my partner is shortening his life even more. I think it's because he was only a little compatible. He wants to make sure that my next partner will take care of me so he can die peacefully but-" She paused and looked up at him with an unreadable expression.

"But?" Kakashi asked wanting to hear the rest of why the third Hokage wanted him to marry her.

"But if my partner doesn't take care of me the way he's supposed too, then I'll die. And my partner will be doomed to live a half life. His soul will die when I do." She said finally. Kakashi looked at her with a strange expression on his face before asking the last question.

"How is your partner supposed to take care of you?"

The girl looked at him like he was nuts. Maybe he was crazy but he wanted to know. "My partner would serve as my shield, sword and my lover. There is no other way around it. Those three conditions are absolute. I wouldn't live long if he broke even one of those conditions." The girl said softly, as she hung her head. Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment or two.

"Have you told him this? Your partner, does he know?" Kakashi asked feeling the urge to shake her.

"No. I wont tell him, I've already made my choice. I wont force him to do something that he would hate, or resent me for. So when my current partner dies, I'll die too." Uzu said with a smile.

Kakashi stood there struck dumb.

Uzu stared at him for a minute before she spoke again, "The only thing that I'll regret is not telling him; that I love him." She said over her shoulder as she walked away knowing that Kakashi would need time to think about what she had told him. Really though, if he wanted to know what was going on all he had to do was say so strait out instead of pretending that he didn't really know who she was. _Men, were so troublesome._

Kakashi stood there at least twenty minutes trying to sort shit out. So from the conversation that he had had with her; he had surmised that he was her compatible partner.

Three conditions that he had to full fill or she would die.

Her shield. _He could manage that. _

Her sword. _I can swing that easily. __So that was two down._

Her…lover. _I can do that too but she did say that I would have to feel the same way she did. _

Wait had she confessed to him before she left? _Oh dear god, I need… _He needed to see the Hokage. But first he needed to see his student. He wanted to do a little experiment to see if he was as compatible as she said he was. Because the last thing he needed was to end up in a psyche ward in a hospital. Then he would pay the Hokage a visit.

Uzu was coming out of her bathroom after a nice warm shower wearing nothing but a small towel around her, because she had forgotten her clothes in the bedroom. Her long hair was up in a twist style with the rest of it hanging from the top of her hair clip, falling a little way past her shoulders in damp waves and curls as she walked across the room to collect her clothes she noticed that her window was open. It hadn't been before she had gone to take her shower.

She had an intruder in her room. A male intruder. He was watching her from the shadows since the room was pretty dark he blended in really well. There were only three people who barged into her home without permission. Sarutobi. Iruka, who was not the intruder because he would be freaking if he saw her as a girl. That only left…_Kakashi._

"What do you want, Kakashi?" She asked as she pulled her clothes out of her dresser drawer.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows scratching his cheek through his mask. How had she managed to figure out that he was there? He wondered as he gave her a sheepish laugh. "Ugh…sorry to barge in when you were in the shower but I needed to see you. After that talk earlier I put everything together. So…I'm your compatible partner, huh?" He said as she nodded.

"I came because I need to do a little experiment to make sure that you are compatible to me." Kakashi said nervously. He could get in a lot of trouble for what he was going to do. But he needed to do it.

"Okay." Uzu said. She was with him so far.

Stepping closer to the girl who had been his student for the past few weeks he placed his hands on top of her shoulders. She was so damn small. If he wasn't careful he could hurt her badly. He would have to get this over and leave before his control snapped. Lifting one of his hands to his mask; he hooked his index finger under the fabric and pulled it down. The quickest way to tell if she was compatible as his mate would be through a kiss. His inner wolf would respond to her taste. Uzu looked up at him as he removed his mask and then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She was shocked at first that he had removed his mark. But what shocked her the most was the fact that he was kissing, ravaging her mouth. His tongue pushed inside her mouth with little resistance. His reaction to her taste was instant, his body became overly sensitive, and his cock hardened, and ached.

_Shit._

If he didn't leave now he would end up fucking her into the mattress of her tiny bed. He pulled his mask back into place and teleported to his apartment. He collapsed inside his home shaking. Damn it. Now he didn't have a choice. He had to stay close to her or someone else would take her from him. _Over my dead, rotting corpse, they will._ She was his mate, and he was going to take care of her. And anyone who tried to come between them wouldn't live long enough to regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days after the "incident" Uzu found herself being followed by Kakashi while on a mission. The man wasn't reading his porn book and he was staying unusually close to her. Every time Sauske made a snide remark Kakashi put him in his place before she could open her mouth to do so. She had also caught him sneaking into her apartment and taking pictures of her while she was in the shower, eating, changing her clothes, and sleeping. Her teacher/partner had suddenly turned into her creepy stalker. And when she had gone to Sarutobi and told him what Kakashi was doing he had laughed so hard that he had thrown his back out and had to be hospitalized.

It wasn't that she minded the fact that he was paying attention to her that bothered her; it was the way he was going about it. He was invading her privacy as a girl. If he really wanted to stay close to her why didn't he just say so? It would be easier to do things that way. He was so clueless on how to woo her; it just wasn't even funny. At least that is what she assumed he was trying to do.

Maybe deep down in side he was just as unstable as she was and he had finally decided to unleash his dark side on the unsuspecting populace. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and caught him silently laughing and...rubbing his hands together in a maniacal way? What was he a cartoon villain? Reaching out she slapped his hands apart and caused him to turn his attention to her again. _Crap. _

"What are you up to, Kakashi?" she asked in a low tone that only he could hear. He looked surprised then smiled.

"Nothing." he said honestly. He wasn't up to anything _right now_but once they got back to the village was a different matter entirely. Not that he would tell her that. She might hurt him. And the wolf blood in him would keep him coming back to her like a faithful dog; regardless of how many times she kicked him. She frowned for a moment then wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, and Kakashi seeing this action couldn't restrain himself any longer. A man can only take so much abuse, ya know.

"**I LOVE YOU! TAKE ME NOW!**" He said before he pounced on her in front of Sakura, and Sauske, and their client. All three people stood very still and watched Kakashi and the blond tumble to the ground before Kakashi tried to strip the kid. But Naruto wasn't having any of it. He grappled with their teacher and finally managed to get away from the Jounin and started to run away, but Kakashi finally realizing what was happening; jumped to his feet and ran the blond down in under 0.4 seconds.

"Make camp for the night, Naruto and I have some business to attend too. Don't wait up!" Kakashi said as he tied the squirming blond up and tossed her over his shoulder and headed off into the woods. Once there he used his teleportation jutsu to teleport the two of them back to his apartment. Then used a barrier jutsu to keep everyone in the apartment in, and everyone outside the apartment out; then tossed the girl onto his bed.

She grunted as she hit. That settled it he really was nuts! How dare he snap like that in front of their teammates and their client. Kakashi was soooo dead when she got her hands free. "You son of a-" she didn't get any further because he kissed her. This kiss was considerably different from the first kiss he had given her. This kiss wasn't tentative, or soft. She understood what was going on now. Before when he had kissed her he had been nervous, unsure of himself. He was more confident and sure of himself now.

He broke the kiss only when the two of them needed to breathe. "I need this." he said softly in an effort to get her to understand just how badly he needed her at this moment. Uzu let her hedge fade and held her tied hands up a bit.

"Untie me." It was a demand, an order that Kakashi couldn't disobey. Nodding he untied her wrists and let her rub them until the feeling returned.

"Your shirt, and vest; lose them and lay down on the bed." Uzu said as Kakashi did as she ordered him to.

Once he was lying on his back on the bed she stripped down to her panties and bra. "This is the rule you must obey. Do not touch me unless I say you can or I'll stop and both of us will be unsatisfied. Understand?" Uzu asked as she went to the table beside his bed and found a candle, and some matches. _This could work. _

"Okay." Kakashi said as he waited for her to continue. He ached to the point that it was almost unbearable. His skin was overly sensitive again. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode. Uzu lit the candle and let it burn in her hand as she climbed on top of him. Her legs straddling his hips. She rocked her hips against his throbbing cock just to see if he could stand the small torture.

Kakashi hissed and bucked his hips under her. _Mmm. That feels nice. _Uzu thought as she leaned down and kissed him until she needed to breath. He was panting almost as much as she was. She trailed her lips along his jaw, the skin of his neck; her teeth nipped his collar bone. And he groaned at the feel. Her fingers pinching his nipples, hard. He hissed again and bucked his hips. As she worked her way down his torso to his abdomen and unbuckled his belt and then unfastened his pants and pulled his cock out.

_Whoa, he's big. Am I even going to survive this?_She wondered as she wrapped her fingers around him and let her hand slid from base to tip. "Like this?" She asked curiously. Kakashi's fingers were gripping the head board above his head.

He tried to swallow, his mouth had suddenly gone dry; and he nodded. Uzu smiled and leaned down and licked a few drops of pre cum from the tip. Kakashi made a strange sound a warning maybe. But Uzu paid no attention to the sound and opened her mouth and took as much of his cock into the moist cavern as she could and sucked. Kakashi cried out and bucked his hips again until she pinned his hips with her arms.

After a few minutes she lifted her head, letting his cock slowly slide from her mouth as she reached for the candle. She checked the wax then held it over the slit in his cock and tipped it, spilling some of the wax on his sex. Kakashi let out the loudest rumbling growl she had ever head as she leaned down and licked the place the wax had fallen on. She did this several more times on his abdomen, stomach, and his nipples before she sank her sharp little teeth into his skin, Kakashi's grip on the head board caused him to snap off a huge piece of wood. Uzu lifted her head for a moment and looked at him.

"I guess this means I'm done, you can touch me now." No sooner than the words left her mouth the wood was tossed across the room and Kakashi flipped her underneath him. It was finally his turn.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi pulled his gloves off with his teeth as he loomed over her. His breathing was harsh as he pressed himself into her even more, making her sink into the mattress. He was starting to make her nervous until he spoke, " You will not touch me until I say you can."

_Yeah okay. I'm down with that._Uzu thought as he leaned down and bit through the material of her bra, causing her breast to spill out into Kakashi's hands.

_Holy shit, that scared me. So he must have some really sharp teeth…_ She arched her back and bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. His rough palms felt nice on her sensitive skin.

Kakashi bit back a smile then leaned down and licked one of her pebbled nipples before taking it into his mouth and sucking. She arched her back again and nearly screamed until she clapped her hands over her mouth. Kakashi switched methods and bit her other breast as he removed her panties. It took him a moment to work his way down to her wet core.

Slipping his tongue inside of her nether lips he licked her until he could taste the beginnings of her orgasm. Lifting his head he pulled her hips closer to him, then hooked her legs over his shoulder and pried her hands away from her mouth and kissed her as he pushed himself inside of her. She whimpered in the back of her throat as he finally slid completely in, and broke the kiss as he moved inside of her.

She made a strange sound and gripped the sheets on either side of his hips. Kakashi was going too slow. "Harder." She said in between pants catching him slightly off guard. _Was she serious?_

The look on her face said yes. And who was he to deny his mate? He gripped her hips and withdrew until only the tip of his cock was inside of her then slammed into her hard. She actually screamed this time. _Sweet. _Kakashi thought as he continued to slam into her as they both came. He collapsed on the bed next to her happily sated and….purring? Weird. After a few seconds he finally managed to catch his breath and pulled her close. "You can touch me now." He said against her mouth.

Out side Kakashi's apartment Sarutobi stood there studying the barrier with a critical eye. He didn't know what was happening in there but he was a smart guy he could figure it out. Kakashi had Uzu in there, of that he was absolutely sure. Were they sleeping together, probably? He had come to Kakashi's apartment today to talk to him about his 'creepy stalker' relationship with Uzu. But had decided that if he found a freaky shrine to her; he would kick the younger man's ass six ways from Sunday.

And yet here he stood outside the apartment and there was a barrier.

It wasn't that he couldn't break the barrier, he could; but walking in there now _would be _the death of him.

Either Uzu would kill him for ruining her time with Kakashi or Kakashi would kill him thinking that he was there to poach his woman, and take her far away from him. Ha! Only if he wanted a rabid wolf running around his village, destroying everything. Because that's exactly what Kakashi would do. Still things were going better than he had hoped. At this rate Uzu would be married to Kakashi and expecting their first child by the time the Chunin Exams rolled around.

Uzu could barely stand as she got dressed, her bra was ruined, her body ached in places she had forgotten she had because Kakashi had fucked her two more times then decided that it was time they get back to their mission. Kakashi was in an amazingly good mood right now. The bastard. He was already dressed and watching her from across the room with a smug look on his face.

It was good to be a man. Kakashi thought as he watched his mate with a bemused expression on his face. She was having difficulty moving because she was sore. Poor thing. He could make the pain better but it only lasted so long and if he started with her again neither one of them would be leaving for a good long while. Finally she managed to put her shirt and shoes back on and stood up. She was exhausted. She wanted to curl up and fall asleep. Kakashi gave her a knowing smile as he kissed her one last time then pulled his mask back into place and teleported them back to where the rest of team seven was waiting for them.

Uzu was so tired that she fell asleep the moment they arrived back in the woods, and would have fallen if Kakashi hadn't picked her up bridal style. He must have really done a number on her if she was going to lose consciousness like this. Still he couldn't help but be amused that he had reduced her to this after only three times.

But he would let her sleep while she could since he needed her alert for their mission. And tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

It was sometime late the next morning when Uzu started to wake up. She had had the weirdest feeling that someone was watching her while she slept. But who?

"I think he's waking up." Sakura whispered to someone who made a low 'hn' sound. Damn, it was uke boy, and the pink monstrosity. What the fuck did they want? Uzu wondered as she tried to ignore them and go back to sleep when Sauske took it upon himself to stand up and kick her hard in the ribs.

"Wake up fool, and tell us what happened between you and Kakashi!" Uke boy almost yelled.

He raised his foot to kick her again when she didn't answer him right away.

But she grabbed his foot before he could kick her again, and yanked hard on his foot as she kicked his other leg out from under him. Sauske hit the ground next to her with a pained grunt. _Ha, bastard got you good didn't I._ Uzu thought happily as she flung her blanket aside, it landed on top of both Sakura, and Sauske who both yelped in surprise and struggled to find a way out from under the damn thing as she grabbed her back pack and made a hasty exit.

She gave Kakashi and their client a quick greeting then took off into the woods for some privacy so that she could get dressed and stuff while Sauske and Sakura looked for her. She stripped her shirt off and winched at the sudden throbbing ache in her side, there was a large bruise where Sauske had kicked her. And if Kakashi saw it the boys days on the earth were numbered, cause Kakashi would destroy him.

She sighed and quickly finished changing her clothes and did her business then picked up her pack and started back to camp when she ran into someone just slightly taller than her and lost her balance and fell.

Shiri stared down at the blond he had been watching since they had met at the slave market so many years ago, when the blond had been sold as a concubine. He had thought that the blond boy was an angel fallen from the heavens and as such Shiri had to have him and so had kept tabs on him even after he had returned to his village. Before the incident yesterday he had been uncertain about how to proceed, but now he knew what he had to do. He would make the blond his, it was why he had followed his angel into the woods.

They were far enough away from the silver haired ninja, Kakashi, and the other two troublesome brats. It was now or never. Uzamaki Naruto would be his.

Uzu was about to apologize for bumping into their client when he gripped her shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers. She was so stunned by the action that she forgot to struggle. _What the hell…? _Uzu gave the man a hard push but the man's grip on her shoulders tightened painfully. It felt like the man was trying to break her arms.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked angrily as she tried to pry his hands off of her shoulders.

Shiri smiled at her then kicked her feet out from under her and pulled out his aching shaft as she hit the ground on her knees in front of him. Shifting his hold from her shoulders to her hair he gripped the silken strands and pulled her head back painfully causing her to cry out and try to get away from him before he could force her to suck him off. "Let go!" She screamed as tears welled and slipped down her cheeks.

_Not again. Not again. I don't want this. Not again._

Kakashi had been waiting for Shiri to return from taking a whiz when he got worried and decided to go looking for him. The man's trail was pretty easy to find once he stepped into the woods a little ways. He had told Shiri not to go far because his safety was important to the mission. It took him a few more minutes of following the trail farther away from camp to get him good and curious about what their client would be doing so far from camp when he heard Uzu's voice cry out, "Let go!"

There was a note of panic coloring her voice. Kakashi picked up his pace and stepped into a small clearing and saw Uzu being held by her hair, crying and trying to get Shiri's hands off of her as he tried to force his dick into her mouth.

Kakashi stood there in shock for a moment before a red killing haze settled over his eye and he found himself moving toward his client, who was now a dead man for going after his mate. Moving himself silently into position behind Shiri; Kakashi pulled out a kani and slit the man's throat at the same time he crushed the wrist of the hand that was holding Uzu's hair and threw his body away from them, where it hit a tree trunk with a sickening thud and fell twitching as the last of Shiri's life slipped away.

Turning his head away from the dead man Kakashi took note of the blood on Uzu's face, hair and clothes and the terrified expression on her face. She was shaking violently, and unless he missed his guess she was also going into shock. _This just wont do._ Kakashi thought as he pulled his headband up away from his sharigan eye and leaned down and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and made her look at him.

Once she did, he activated his sharigan and caught her as her eyes closed and she slumped forward against his chest. _Never again._ He vowed as he lay her on the ground and stood up and collected her things. He found her weapons pouch a foot away. _So that's why she didn't just kill him herself. He caught her without her weapons._ After collecting everything Kakashi lifted her carefully off of the ground, and held her close to him as he teleported back to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at camp Kakashi explained everything to Sauske and Sakura and told them that Shiri was no longer their problem. _Because the animals are picking the flesh from his bones as we speak. _Kakashi thought almost happily.

Almost was of course the key word.

Uzu had suffered a traumatic event and he was very pissed that he hadn't realized the warning sighs in the first place. He had seen the way that Shiri had watched the blonds' every movement and had thought that maybe the man was curious about her.

She did seem to draw everyone's attention whether she realized it or not.

There was something about her that drew people to her. Her innocence maybe?

On the other hand that strange something that she had also drew nut jobs like Shiri too. Apparently. Still he should have realized what was going to happen and warned the man off.

If he had Shiri might not have made his move, and Uzu wouldn't have suffered to the point that he had to use the Sarigon on her to put her to sleep. But that wasn't all that he had done he had used his jutsu to give her happy dreams until her mind could cope with what had occurred. In the mean time Kakashi and the others were heading back to the village so that Uzu could get the proper care that she needed.

_I am not going to enjoy telling Iruka what happened._

All knew to fear the mother hen for a reason. Iruka had taken out many a shinobi with his temper, and most times it had been in defense of Kakashi's mate. _Damn, it just now occurred to me that this technically means that Iruka is my father-in-law._ Yeah he wasn't looking forward to what Iruka was going to do to him.

It took half a day for team 7 to get back to the Leaf Village and wouldn't you know it Iruka was waiting for them at the gate. Kakashi felt the need to scream like a little girl and flee, but couldn't do that just yet. I mean, was he a man or a mouse? _A mouse. Hurry and run before he notices the blood!_

Kakashi looked down at Uzu and almost decided to commit seppuku right there. He had forgotten to clean the blood off of her. But that wasn't what was so bad about this particular situation. It was that she lay lifeless in his arms, and there was far too much blood on her not to worry the mother hen….who had finally noticed the blond and was running toward them with Genma and Radio behind him. Oh joy.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Naruto, wake up! No, please no!" Iruka was screaming as he took the blond from Kakashi and tried to wake him.

"What happened?" Genma asked as he stared down at the blond kid. He had never really talked to the kid more than a few times.

But every time he forgot his parka, or his lunch when he had to watch the gate the kid had brought his a parka and something to eat. At first the man had wondered who was doing such things but he had caught the kid in the act a few times and had grown fond of the little prankster. Seeing him like this was almost too much for Genma to handle.

Kakashi steeled himself to explain but first he needed to take Uzu away from Iruka before he accidentally killed her. "Iruka, stop shaking Naruto." Kakashi said and waited to see if the hysterical man would listen. He didn't so Kakashi bellowed,

**"**_ENOUGH ALREADY! NARUTO ISN'T DEAD!"_

Iruka, Genma, and Radio all looked at Kakashi wide eyed. Genma was the first to recover and he looked relieved to know that the kid was alive. Radio too looked relieved. And Iruka grasped Kakashi's vest the look on the man's face was torn, between laughing and crying.

"Why won't he wake up?" Iruka sobbed as Kakashi took the small blond away from him.

"He was going into shock. If he had he might not have survived so I used my sharigon on him to knock him out. He'll stay like this until he can cope with what happened." Kakashi said gently as he cradled his mate in his arms. He was a failure as a partner.

"What happened?" Genma asked again this time louder. Kakashi looked at him. The helpless look on his face spoke volumes about how he was handling what had happened to the kid.

"Our client sexually assaulted, Naruto. I got there before he could do anything that could hurt Naruto too badly but…." Kakashi let his voice trail off as his words sank in. Iruka was on his feet in an instant glaring at Kakashi. The hatred in his dark eyes was staggering.

"How did your client get his hands on my little brother." The chunin bit out the words between clenched teeth.

"He caught Naruto without his weapons, while he was changing his clothes-" Kakashi said gently. Iruka was shaking with rage. "I killed him for hurting Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked down at the blonds face. Those words partially pacified Iruka, but he was still upset by the fact that someone had tried to rape Naruto.

"Take him to the hospital. I'll be there soon to sit with him." Iruka said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

_Taking Uzu to the hospital was perhaps the hardest thing Kakashi could ever do. Seeing her lying in a hospital bed, so unmoving, and fragile looking it almost broke Kakashi. He had thought that after the night before that she may need some privacy, and apparently she had thought she needed privacy too or she wouldn't have gone so far from camp._

_Kakashi knew that she had wanted to avoid Sauske, and Sakura's questions about their relationship. Especially since they didn't know that she was a girl for the time being; and she didn't want to tell them, because for some reason that was completely unknown to him, she wanted no one to know that little fact. Not even Iruka. _

_Kakashi sighed and looked over at the bed, a little while ago she had lost her strength to keep using her hedge and had reverted back to her real form, shocking the hell out of several doctor's and nurses. Kakashi had simply acted as though she were still a little hyperactive orange wearing blond boy, making the doctors and nurses think that they were finally going nuts. Some had even gone home muttering about finding a new job, or being too stressed out. _

_Kakashi had taken up vigil by her bed side. Alternating between holding her small hand, brushing her long hair back from her face, and occasionally leaning over her and kissing her soft lips. He didn't know how long the jutsu would work on her but he prayed that she woke up soon. He already missed her. _

_Iruka stormed through the hospital shoving any and all of the hospital staff that got in his way aside. He was beyond pissed. How Dare that man_ touch his Naruto-er-brother. And how dare he try to force himself on a defenseless child.

And how dare Kakashi allow the son of a bitch to get that close! Was he trying to get the kid raped again? Well Iruka was going to take him out and bury him in a shallow grave. _That otta take care of the bastard! _Then Naruto would be placed in his care once and for all and everyone else could just go _fuck themselves. _

When Iruka found the room that Naruto had been placed in Iruka opened the door and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair holding a small hand. He was speaking to Naruto in a soft tone. Telling him that he was sorry. _Not yet he isn't._

That he missed him. _Yeah right._

That he loved him. And that was when Iruka snapped completely and threw a several shiriken at the unaware man. Hoping against hope that one would take out the artery in his neck and Iruka could watch him bleed to death for dareing to say that he _loved_ Naruto. He would kill the bastard for hurting his little brother.

Kakashi didn't turn. Didn't even know that Iruka had come into the room. Didn't even know that the man intended to kill him for what had happened. He didn't even know that several shirikon were heading his way with lethal precision as he held Uzu's hand. That is until the third Hokage appeared between him and the shirikon knocking the spinning blades away and gave Iruka a warning look before turning to Kakashi who was staring at the blades on the floor, then looked at Iruka.

Kakashi's lips thinned under his mask.

Iruka had just tried to kill him! Was he insane? If he had killed him, Uzu would die too! The thought made Kakashi so angry that he couldn't do more than shift his position closer to his mate and glare at Iruka, if he did anything more to endanger Uzu's life; there would be one less ninja by the end of the day.

Sarutobi noted in disgust that his shinobi needed to be separated like small children fighting over the same toy. "Iruka, close the door and sit the fuck down. You will not ever do something like that again!" Sarutobi barked the order and watched Iruka pale and rush to do his bidding.

_It's good to be king._ Sarutobi thought sarcastically as Iruka finally sat down, with his hands folded in his lap. Sarutobi then turned to Kakashi and glared at him while letting his chakra flare with killing intent. "You calm yourself now." he hissed at the younger man as he looked over at Uzu. She looked okay on the outside. But the fact that she wasn't awake yet spoke volumes about her current mental health.

Shiri had awoken some very painful memories in her. Had taken the partially healed wounds, reopened them, and rubbed salt in them. "How is she?" Sarutobi asked in a more gentle tone using his head to indicate the small girl in the bed. It was then that Iruka finally looked at the bed.

"Hey, where is Naruto?" Iruka nearly screamed. Once again heading toward hysterics. Where was his sweet, innocent little brother? The other bed in the room was empty. And the nurse at the front desk had given him Naruto's room number, so where was he?

Kakashi sighed and felt the need to bang his head against the wall. It figures that Iruka would freak as soon as he saw Uzu as herself instead of as Naruto. "She's okay physically, but… How could Shiri's attack reduce her to this state?" Kakashi asked, he wanted to know how one close call could reduce his mate to a defenseless state of shock, and just how much he had to atone for. Sarutobi sighed and sat down on the edge of Uzu's bed.

"It's because of the things that the villagers have done to her." Sarutobi said softly as he brushed her long bangs away from her face. Kakashi had the feeling that he was going to regret asking the next question but he wanted to know just what had been done to her so he asked his question and the third Hokage went through the whole story from past, to present. To say that Kakashi was livid would be an understatement by the middle of the store Sarutobi had had to have both Iruka and Kakashi drugged to keep them from flipping out before he could finish telling them everything.

He had taken a while to wait for the drugs to kick in before finishing his story. Then Iruka had broken down and added some stuff to it. Had told the other two about the attacks that no one knew about. This time Iruka and Kakashi had had to hold the old man down as the doctors gave him the same drugs that they had given the other two. Once everyone was nice and mellow the doctors left the room and let them continue their little pow-wow. "This is fucked up." Kakashi said as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"No shit. I feel like there is someone to blame, but I just don't have the energy to put them through their paces right now. That and I cant believe that Naruto is actually a girl." Iruka said as he started to bang his head on the wall behind him.

"Stop, that or the doctor's will have all three of us admitted to the wacko-wing. We need to think." Sarutobi said as he blinked several times to try and get his vision to work right again. He was starting to see lots of pretty colors. Just what did the doctor give us anyways? Were the others seeing the same thing he was seeing? He hoped not.

"I contacted her adopted grandparents. They should be here just in time to help wake her and set up the wedding." Sarutobi said as he leaned back against the wall.

"Wedding?" Kakashi said stupidly.

"You are planning to marry the girl aren't you?" Sarutobi asked tiredly. Kakashi nodded and Iruka giggled like a little girl.

"Your gonna marry Naru-chan! You wov Naru-chan!" the man laughed as he got to his feet and staggered over to Kakashi before his legs gave out and he hit the floor, his face landed in Kakashi's lap against his groin.

"Ugh, Ruka…" Kakashi started to ask him if he was okay but the man looked up at him grinned and said, "We never speak of this again."

Then his head slumped and he started to snore. Both Kakashi and Sarutobi stared at the teacher as Kakashi pushed the man off of him and wondered. _What the fuck kind of drugs did the doctors give us?_


	9. Chapter 9

It was sometime during the early morning hours when Uzu's grandmother made her appearance. "Dear gods, what did I just walk into?" Tsunade muttered as she took in the bizarre sight before her. The third Hokage lay with his back resting against the wall, his shoes, and hat missing. A man with long dark brown hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose lay on the floor snoring softly, his shirt was partially off and his pants were undone. He was wearing red and white stripped boxers apparently. And then there was the silver haired man with a mask covering his face, and was that one of the Hokage's….shoes on his head? The guys' pants were gone and he was….naked from the waist down, because his pants were hanging from the ceiling by a shirikon. Mmmm. If only she were a few years younger, and single. She would be all over him in a heart beat.

Still their current states of undress and such still posed the question, what had she walked into? She could ask the doctors she supposed; but what was the fun in that? Reaching into her shirt she pulled out a small camera and took several pictures of the three men and then put her camera away and turned her attention to her grand daughter. She should wake her so that she could see this, but she didn't really want too. First she would deal with the three men, then her grand kid.

Sighing she walked over to the nearest man and placed one of her hands on the inside of his thigh and let her chakra flair, then pushed it into the guy who woke out a sound sleep with a loud scream, waking the other two men in the process. _Oh well. It was fun while it lasted._

Kakashi was having a weird dream that he was back in school and Iruka had just pantsed him in front of the entire student body. Including his friends, and a tiny child version of Uzu who had cried 'pervert' and stomped his ass. But the moment he opened his eyes he realized that his dream wasn't as bad as he had thought. Because he wasn't in school. Uzu wasn't calling him a pervert and beating him to a bloody pulp. Iruka sat next to him, his hair was down, and he had the funniest look on his face. Like he was about to yell fire in the hole and throw himself out the window, or something.

"Well now that all of you are awake. Would anyone like to explain why three grown men were spooning in the floor?" A husky voiced blond woman with obscenely large breasts asked with an evil smirk. "Tsunade? When did you get here?" Sarutobi asked curiously as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"The one and only, and a few minutes ago. So anyone even wanna bother to explain why the three of you were spooning? No one? None of you at all?" She asked curiously. Iruka looked around through blood shot eyes. "Where are we? We didn't go out drinking again did we?" Iruka asked Kakashi who shook his head. "All I can remember was around three this morning I saw Elvis walk through that door and he looked pissed. Cause I freaked out and started babbling shit. Then he pulled out a…." Kakashi trailed off as his visable eye widened. Tsunade had pulled up a chair at this point because his story sounded interesting and she wanted to know how it ended.

"I think I was anally probed by an alien that was trying to pass himself off as Elvis…" Kakashi said as he looked down and for the first time that morning noticed that his pants were gone. _Oh dear god. What happened last night?_ "Say do any of you know where my pants are?" Kakashi started to sob. Sarutobi, and Iruka both shook their heads. "Okay, thanks. I think I need to go home, and….get some pants." Kakashi said as he finally broke down and started to cry as he stood up and went out the window. Tsunade couldn't hold herself together. This was just too funny. She knew that ninja's were eccentric by nature but this was too much. She would use this later to screw with their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi took the roof tops in the hopes that he would be able to get back to his apartment without being seen in such a state. He planned to get another pair of pants, (since he had no fucking clue where the ones he had been wearing went) drink some coffee, and maybe remember what had happened with the 'Elivis' alien guy. Actually scratch that if he found the guy roaming the streets he would kill him. It took a few minutes longer than he would have liked since it was sort of breezy on the roof tops, but he had finally managed to reach his apartment.

Now if only he could get inside his apartment without anyone catching him. "Why if it isn't my youthful rival, Kakashi!" Gai said as he stepped out of his apartment to do his early morning exercise. _Shit. Kill me now._ Kakashi thought as Gai stood with his back to him. Oh good. He hasn't seen Kakashi's current state yet. "What a wonderful morning, in the spring time of one's youth!" Gai said happily as he turned around and noticed Kakashi's pants were missing, and was that a shoe on his head?

Gai sighed as he shook his head. Kakashi had gone drinking last night, gotten laid and had been kicked out of the woman's house before he could gather his clothes. That stuff wouldn't happen if his youthful rival would stop partying with Asuma, Genma, and Anko. "I know what you're thinking! I don't want to hear it because I don't remember how I ended up minus my pants, and I'm not sure but I think I ran into an alien trying to pass himself off as Elvis, and I think the bastard is the one who took my pants!" Kakashi quickly explained as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

Gai cocked his head and studied the clothed half of Kakashi's body. His rival seemed a little…desperate to get indoors. If he had indeed had such a night then it was little wonder he was in a hurry to get indoors. Poor guy sounded like a lunatic. "If you will please excuse me, and tell no one that you saw me, I have to change and do some stuff. Peace." Kakashi said in a rush as he went inside and closed the door before Gai could say anything. Hmmm. I wonder what's really going on here?

It was sometime around noon when Kakashi finally mustered up his courage and returned to the hospital. (he was feeling more than a little gun shy) By the time he got to Uzu's room Iruka, and the third Hokage were both gone and Uzu was wide awake and talking to the woman who had been in the room that morning before Kakashi had left, and there was a tall man with long white hair talking with the two females. Just who are these people? Why were they in Uzu's room?

"Hello, can I come in?" Kakashi called from the door way. "Only if your decent." the woman said with a smile as he walked into the room. "Uh…sorry about that." Kakashi said sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "No problem, friend. Welcome to the 'I lost my pants in public club' you're in good company here." The man said as he shuffled what looked like a deck of cards, then started to deal the cards to Uzu, the blond woman, and then paused. "Are you in, Kakashi?" Uzu asked looking at him over the top of her cards, as she moved them into the order that would best help her win. "Sure, what are we playing?" Kakashi asked as the guy delt him a hand of cards as he pulled up the chair on the other side of the bed. "Poker. Aces, and deuces are wild." The blond woman said. _Sweet._

After playing poker with the two strangers and Uzu he learned something about Uzu. She couldn't be beaten unless she wanted to be beaten. She was perhaps the youngest card sharp that Kakashi had ever met. She had completely wiped out the man and woman, money wise. She had won over three hundred thousand from the man. And another four hundred from the woman. Kakashi had been amazed by the amount of money that she had won off of the two. It was a staggering amount in his opinion.

"Damn, that was the last chance I had to win our cash back, Raiya" Tsunade said as she tossed her cards down looking more than a little frustrated. Jiraiya laughed at his foolish wife. They really should have learned their lesson about playing such games with their grand daughter after the last time, but they just couldn't seem to resist trying to beat her. To them it wasn't about winning back the money she won from them, it was simply fun to play against her.

She was a diabolical genius. And Jiraiya for one was glad that she was one of the good guys. Sort of. It wasn't long after they handed their money over that the two left and bid Uzu, and Kakashi goodbye for the day. Once out of the hospital Tsunade smiled at her husband and took his hand. "So that guy is her partner, hugh? He isn't half bad." Tsunade said with a grin. Jiraiya laughed. The poor man didn't know what he was getting himself into.

Kakashi sat in the chair by Uzu's bed and wondered what he could do now. Uzu turned to him and smiled as she leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a duffle bag. "Let's go to your place. I want to do something." She said softly. Kakashi raised his brow at her. Was she serious? She had almost been raped yesterday and today she wanted to do something with him. It begged the question, was she really alright? "I'm not so sure. I think that you should rest some more, you really had me worried yesterday." Kakahsi said gently.

"Fuck that, Kakashi. I want to erase yesterday from my memory, and I need you to help me do it. That's why I want to leave." Uzu said as she pushed her hair back from her face in an agitated gesture. She needed to replace what had happened to her yesterday with something that wouldn't damage her mind. And the only way to do that was to regain the control that had been taken from her before was to dominate someone. She needed to dominate someone. She needed to dominate her partner. Kakashi was her life line right now. He was the only thing holding her fragile mind together. "Please, Kakashi. I need to do this, or I may break." she said in a broken tone as she hugged the duffle bag close.

It was against his better judgment but he nodded and picked her up and teleported to his apartment. "I need you to put up another barrier, and strip." she said as she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. She had to steel herself mentally for what she was about to do, or she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Her dominance of Kakashi could heal her or break her completely. It was a gamble. She only hoped that he would play along.

Kakashi sat in his bed room waiting for Uzu to come out of the bath room and after a few minutes wondered if she had changed her mind. That is until she walked out of the bath room wearing a black lace corset style bra, black lace crotch less panties, black lace gloves, thigh high silk leggings, and stiletto heels. She had put her long hair up in a twist style that was held in place by a hair clip; with the tips of the silken strands brushing her shoulders. And there was a whip in one of her hands. She took in his appearance. _Damn man, he didn't listen. I guess I'll have to show him the error of his ways._

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Uzu looked…hot. Really hot. His heart thudded against his chest, and his mouth went dry. Now he understood what she wanted from him. She needed to dominate him like she had been dominated. _I'm down with that. Wait, why am I still dressed? Is she going to punish me?_ He hoped so. He was liking this situation more and more by the second. His cock was already hard, and straining against his fly.

"You didn't strip." She said in a quiet voice that caused a shiver to work it's way down his back. Before Kakashi could reply or strip there was a loud crack and his left cheek burned, as blood seeped from the split skin. Kakashi stood there shocked for a second before meeting her eyes. _Oh baby, thrill me._ He thought as he ditched his clothes as quickly as he could. Once he was completely naked he waited for his next order. She smirked and walked over to him and put a cock ring on him. "I don't want this to end too soon." she explained as she ran her finger nails along the inside of his thighs as she stood again.

Kakashi didn't speak as she licked the blood from his cheek. He understood what she meant, and he didn't mind. "On your hands and knees." she said gently. Kakashi dropped to his hands and knees and kept his head bowed, his eyes on the floor. He didn't want to displease her too much. Or she might stop her game. And that was the last thing that he wanted , and needed.

Uzu walked around him for a second before sitting down on the small of his back. Letting him feel the curve of her butt against his skin. It had the desired effect. She could hear the scrape of his finger nails on the wood floor as she ran her finger nails down his back causing him to bite back a moan. "Do you want to fuck me?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her over his shoulder, and caught her staring at him. He had fallen into her trap. He had looked at her. She ran her sharp nails over the skin of his left butt cheek breaking the skin slightly. Causing him to cry out. "You're really into this." she said as she slapped the same butt cheek sharply. He cried out again. Uzu stood up and moved to stand in front of him. He would have to remember the smile she had on her face right now. If he didn't it could mean trouble for him in the future. "You didn't answer me." she said as she tipped his head with her fingertip so that he was looking at her.

_What was the question again? Did he want to fuck her? _"_Hell yes._" he said as he looked her in the eye. She smiled and maneuvered him until he was just on his knees with his arms hanging by his sides, his eyes never leaving her face. "Do you want to touch me?" she asked and Kakashi almost whined. "Yes." He said roughly as she took a step back away from him. "Would you touch me here?" she asked as she skimmed her hand from her neck to her breasts and cupped them, pushing them together. Her nipples were already pebbled, her breasts ached for his touch. Kakashi swallowed and shifted slightly. Making her think that he was about to lunge at her.

"Or here, where I'm wet, and aching?" she asked as she slid her hands down to the opening in her crotch less panties and touched herself. Kakashi looked like he was dying. She might have felt bad about doing this to him if she didn't already know that he would pay her back for her actions ten fold. "Or would you touch me here?" she asked as she slipped two of her fingers inside of her opening and moved her fingers the same way that Kakashi would until they were nice and slick with her juices before she pulled them out. She had his undivided attention on her now. He licked his lips as he stared at her dripping fingers.

"Do you want to lick my fingers?" she asked with a smile. Kakashi's eyes darted to her face and he nodded before turning his attention back to her fingers. Uzu held her hand out to him. He wasted no time in grabbing her wrist and licking her finger tips, the back of her hand, and her palm until the liquid was gone. She stroked his uninjured cheek, then reached around and tangled her fingers in his sliver hair and pulled his head back slightly. "Make a shadow clone." she said as she let go of him and started to unfasten her bra.

Kakashi wasted no time in doing as she ordered him to do, as he watched her slowly remove the lace monstrosity. His mouth started to water. He knew what was coming next. She was relinquishing control of him. "You can take the cock ring-" she didn't get any farther than that when the cock ring was thrown across the room and Kakashi and his clone both pounced on her.

She found herself being pinned by one Kakashi's legs on her arms; just below her wrists so that she was in a reclining position against one of the Kakashi's her head laying on his chest while the other settled his shoulders between her legs. It was going to be a wild few hours.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The one pinning her down said with smirk as he cupped her breasts in his hands and the other tongue fucked her until she came in his mouth before entering her. She cried out as the action caused her to cum again.

The real Kakashi was having the time of his life. He had had great sex before, but never anything remotely like this. Who knew that his mate had such a dark personality? Not that he was complaining. He loved it. He loved being teased, until he snapped. He loved having her pinned under him as he fucked her into submission. She was beautiful when she played her games with him. Even more so when she was begging him to take her harder. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Kakashi and his shadow clone were done with her she couldn't do anything but breathe. She didn't have the strength to do anything but breathe. Her body was sore; Kakashi had been more than rough in his use of her. She was bleeding on the floor where his teeth had broken the skin in her neck. He had panicked after she started spurting blood because he had just barely pierced her artery. Kakashi was currently licking the blood from her body where ever she happened to be bleeding. Her hands, back, breasts, hips, wrists, and ankles were covered in purple, black bruises. Many of them from where he gripped her skin too hard.

She should've been alarmed by how much she was bleeding. But she was too weak to care. She hadn't done a blood exchange with him yet and was curious to know if what he was currently doing would affect him like it had Sarutobi. She didn't particularly like the idea of using him as a guinea pig, but she did need to know just how much his body could handle. She would step in if he started showing negative side effects. She trembled in his arms every time she felt his tongue against her skin. Is this what it felt like to be loved? She wondered as her eyes grew far too heavy for her to keep them open. And she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi was silently lecturing himself on just how stupid he had been when he had snapped and hurt her. She was covered in blood and bruises that should not have been there_ at all_. He was beyond pissed with himself for doing this to her. Her game had brought out his sadistic side, and that was a side best left untouched. Especially since he had broken one of her wrists, and one of her ankles earlier. They had already healed, thank god, like the wound on her neck was healing, but she had lost a lot of blood so her neck was healing at a much slower rate. He hated himself for doing this too her. If this is what had happened to his mother when she had been married to his father then it was little wonder that the woman had died young. Uzu was his mate for god's sake. She should be cherished, loved, and protected like the rare treasure that she was. Not Fucking Torn Apart!

If this is what made him her partner then he would rather die than do this to her again. The guilt was killing him.

After cleaning the mess that he had made of her Kakashi dressed, and returned her to the hospital then promptly got his ass kicked by Iruka, and the third Hokage after they both caught sight of the marks on her body. After that Iruka made him sit in the seza position while he was lectured not only by Iruka but by a very pissed Tsunade. His day would only get worse from there.

Somewhere in the village Sauske was sitting some where thinking back on the events before and after the attack on Naruto. Kakashi normally didn't act like that. He was a sadist, sure. But to scream 'I love you, take me now' then try to practically rape the dobe in front of the team. That was just too weird. Sure he had noticed how Kakashi had kept really close to the blond idiot but that could at least be explained. The rest of his strange behavior however couldn't. It wasn't like Kakashi to pay such close attention to Naruto.

In fact he was pretty sure that Naruto was hiding something, and Kakashi had obviously found out about the kids secret, and was keeping things quiet in exchange for some….lovin? Or maybe he was blackmailing the blond in exchange for special privileges. In fact the Uchiha was certain that that was the case. It was too bad that Kakashi had gotten to the blond first. He had been waiting for his chance to corner the boy, because he wanted a taste; of what should have been his rightfully. Naruto's ass must be pretty tight for Kakashi to like him so much that he confessed his feelings to the blond. Or maybe that was just so the kid would cooperate and give the man what he wanted.

All the Uchiha knew was that Kakashi had taken the blond away from him, and he was going to take Naruto back. The kid was so stupid that he probably wouldn't notice a difference in the cock that pumped inside of him any ways. And if he liked the sex enough then maybe he could train the blond as his personal whore. Yeah, that would be nice. He would even put a collar on him and punish him if he fucked anyone but him.


	12. Chapter 12

Uzu stiffed slightly in the hospital bed causing Kakashi to look up at her from his place on the floor, where Tsunade had ordered him to sit until the bruises faded from her little gaki's body. The bruises had faded hours ago, Kakashi had checked Uzu's body to see how many of them remained about an hour or so ago, but even though the bruises had faded he had continued to sit in the floor and stare blankly ahead and wondered if having him for a mate was really the best thing for Uzu's health.

He knew that eh was bound to think negatively for several reasons. One of which was the condition that Uzu had been in when he had returned her to her hospital room to rest and heal without worry that he might hurt her again. Another reason was the guilt.

God he hated the guilt eating away at him.

He had almost fucked Uzu to death..._literally_. So of course he felt guilty.

He had taken advantage of her in a vulnerable state when he should have just told her that he didn't want sex, he just wanted to hold her. And he would have if she hadn't insisted that she _needed _him to make her forget Shiri's attack on her.

But it didn't change the fact that he should have _still _said no. He got up and moved to stand beside her, noting that she was breathing much easier now than she had been when he had first brought her back, meaning that Kyubbi was doing it's job, and keeping her alive. _Thank god for small mircales. _He thought as she opened her eyes and looked at him through glazed eyes.

"K..shi?" Her voice sounded rougher than usual, weaker, and came out as a rasp and he wondered if maybe she had somehow damaged her voice when he had had her screaming earlier.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Uzu frowned and shifted slightly, tried to push herself upright, but her body was still too weak and she fell back against the pillows sweating and shaking and blinking back tears. Kakashi reached out and put his hand against her forehead and smoothed her soft hair from her face. "Oh honey...don't try to move okay. You're body is still healing from earlier." He said gently as he finger combed her hair, working out the tangles as quickly and painlessly as he could just because he _needed_ to touch her.

He _needed_ to assure himself that she was really_ still_alive and that he hadn't accidentally taken things too far and killed her while loving her with his body. She worked her throat and tried to speak again, but no sound came out and Kakashi grabbed the plastic cup on the bedside table and walked over to the small sink across form the bed and got some water for her then walked back over to the bed and slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up slightly and helped her to take a sip of water, hoping that it might help her throat.

Once she had drunk enough he laid her back on the bed and set the cup aside and stared at her as she sighed softly and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. He wasn't sure what to do now. All he knew was that he didn't think that he should be here when she woke up again.

He leaned over her and kissed her lips gently then stepped back and straitened his spine and whispered a soft apology for needing to leave her. Because now he was totally convinced that this was the right thing to do.

He couldn't be her partner anymore.

Because if he was...he might end up killing her.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Today I was told that my grandmother had only a few weeks left to live. She's been put on Hospice. And this will be the last Christmas that we have with her.

And I'm not really sure what to feel.

Anyways I'll try to update again as soon as I can, but right now I have a really bad headache and need to lay down.

Later.


End file.
